Remebering Highschool
by tv freak 92
Summary: The team remember highschool
1. Chapter 1

**Remembering High school**

**Chapter one: Lets remember**

**April 1st 2005**

'So Stella remember high school' Adien asked

'Yeah why?'

'You and Mac were the hottest couple then what happened?' 'We just fell apart after the prom in our senior year'

Mac, Danny and Flack entered the room.

'What you two talking about' Danny asked

'High school' they both said.

'What about it' Mac asked

'Well how you and Stella were the hottest couple' Adien said

'Oh yeah they were weren't they' Flack said 'everyone wanted to be them and I mean everyone'

* * *

**September 8th 1976** (A/N: I know the ages of the characters are either older than this or younger but in this story there all around the sae age)

(Mac Taylor –Senior, Football player and basketball player

Stella Bonesera-Senior, Cheerleader (head)

Adien Burn-Senior, Cheerleader

Don Flack-Senior, Football player and basketball player

Danny Messer-Junior, Smart kid

Lindsey Monroe-Junior, Smart kid)

'Hey Mac, Stel!' Adien called

'Hey Adien' Mac said

'So how are the prom king and queen for the third year running?'

'Were fine' Stella said laughing

'Hey guys' Flack said walking over to them.

'Hey Don' they all said together

'Hey you guys here about the two new juniors that are starting today?' Stella asked

'Yeah' Mac replied

'Stel we don't need anymore cheerleaders do we?'

'Nah we've got enough. Mac you need anymore football and basketball players?'

'Nope'

The bell rang for their first lesson

'Oh man we've got English with Mr Richardson now' Don moaned looking a the others schedules.

'At least were together. Adien said.


	2. Meeting the new kids

**Chapter 2: Meeting the new kids**

On the way to their English class the gang bumped into the principal.

'Hello guys.'

'Hey sir' they all mumbled

'I need two of you to show Lindsey Monroe and Danny Messer around?'

'All do respect sir were a bit busy'

'All I need is two of you to help me out can you at least do that for me'

'Nope' they all said

'Okay then. Stella and Mac you two can help me.'

'But sir…' Stella and Mac said protesting

'No buts just do it'

'Fine' they said following the principal to his office.

* * *

**Present day**

'I remember when you and Mac had to go and show Danny and Lindsey I think her name was around' Flack Said

'Danny was nice when we met him right Mac'

'Yeah he was'

'Hey I'm still in the room' Danny said

'Danny what were Mac and Stella like when you first saw them?' Flack asked.

* * *

**1976**

**Principal's office**

'Stella, Mac meet Danny and Lindsey'

When Mac looked at Danny he saw a potential football and basketball player but when Stella looked at Lindsey all she saw was a girl who was a nervous wreck.

'Hey' Mac and Stella said

'Hi' Danny replied

'Hello' Lindsey said.

* * *

**Present Day**

'They were nice and friendly well towards me they were. Still are' Danny said

'Hey didn't we all hate Lindsey because she was too quiet and a know it all' Adien said

'Yeah. Didn't you and Stella bully Lindsey for a while Mac?' Danny said

'I think it was more for the whole year and if I remember correctly Danny you joined in along with Adien and Flack after a couple of months.'

'God thinking back on it now we were a bit mean Mac'

'Mean! Nearly everyone was scared of you two! Even though most of them wanted to be you two!' Adien shouted

'Adien keep it down the rest of the lab don't need to know what happened in high school.' Stella and Mac said


	3. Getting caught

**Chapter 3: Getting caught**

'Hey Stel?' Mac asked

'Yeah Mac'

'Remember when we got caught behind the gym?'

'Hang on. You're saying that you and Stella got caught making out!' Adien said

'Yes Adien' Stella said

'How come you never told us?' Flack asked hurt

'Why don't they tell us now' Danny said

'Fine' said Mac

* * *

**December '76**

Stella was leaning against the wall behind the gym with Mac in front of her.

'Mac what are you doing?' Stella asked.

Instead of answering Mac put his hands next to her waist and leaned in.

'This' he said before kissing her. It quickly became passionate. By the time the principal came they were making out. Someone coughed behind them. They quickly sprang apart and saw it was the principal.

'Aren't you two meant to be in class?' he asked

'Umm' they stammered

'Get back to class. The both of you. Now'

* * *

**Present day**

'Come to think of it now it was quite funny' Stella said laughing

'Mac Taylor head of CSI an intelligent person getting caught skipping class if I hadn't had gone to the same high school as you lot I would never had believed it' said Danny laughing.

'Now does anyone remember when we all nearly got arrested' Adien said

'Oh yeah that was hilarious' Danny said

'Man I can't believe that we nearly end up on the wrong side of the law. We would of done if Stella hadn't had flirted with that cop' Flack said

'Oh god I don't want to remember this. Do we have to' Stella asked

'YES!' They all Shouted

* * *

**December 5th '76**

'Damn I can't believe you just did that!' Flack said

'Yeah Stel' Said Mac

They started walking down the street when a police car spotted them. He'd been called because something had been stolen. He got out the car and approached the four teenagers.

'Hello office' Stella smiled sweetly 'how can we help you?'

'Well hello beautiful.' He said 'I've been told you stole something'

'Who us nah we haven't done anything' Stella said

'You sure'

'Yep'

'Ok if I find out you did you all will be arrested. Okay'

Yeah. See you around officer' Stella said.

* * *

**Present day**

'Now what about the first big game anyone remember that?' Flack said

'Oh yeah it was Danny's first game for the team and if I remember correctly we won' Mac said

'Also if I remember correctly you and Stella did it behind the bleachers after the game. What did you call it again? Victory Sex.' Adien said.

Mac and Stella looked at each other and then down at the floor. They were going red with embarrassment.

'We wont go down that road. Now how about when Danny went out with Rachel' Stella said

'Oh yeah that was hilarious. She acted like she owned him.' Said Flack laughing

'Danny. Who dumped who?' Asked Mac

'I dumped her' Danny said

'That's not what she told us' Adien said

'Well she was lying'

'Now what about when Stella had ago at Mr Richardson' Adien said

'Ha that was funny.' Flack said laughing

'It was wasn't it' Stella said

* * *

**8th December '76**

**English room**

'Sir why the hell did you give me a D' Stella shouted

'Because Miss Bonesera it was totally crap' Mr Richardson replied 'And keep you're voice down'

'No I wont and it wasn't crap you just gave me that because I…' She trailed off

By now everyone was quiet. They were all listening to Stella have ago at one of the most hated teachers in the school.

'Because you what Miss Bonesera?' He asked

'Because I wouldn't sleep with you' She replied

'Right. I've had enough go and see the principal now!'

Stella walked out the door and to the office.


	4. Falling out and Making up

**Chapter 4: Falling out and Making up**

**Present day**

'I remember Stella's and Mac's first fight' Adien said

'Yeah it was all over the school's newspaper' Danny said

'Do we have to remember it' Mac and Stella whined.

'Yes' Adien, Danny and Flack said together.

* * *

**January 10th 1977**

'Mac what the hell is wrong with you' Stella shouted down her cell phone. Adien looked at her and mouthed what's wrong.

'_What's wrong with you? All you ever do is shout at me. Why?' Mac asked_

'Because you keep flirting with other girls and pretend you're single'

'_I've seen you do the same with guys'_

'Fine. If you're going to be like that then I guess we're over'

'_You're dumping me'_

Yeah I guess I am'

'_Fine then I'll see you at school tomorrow'_

'Bye'

'_Bye'_ he then hung up

'Hey Stel you okay?' Adien asked

'I just dumped by boyfriend how do you think I feel'

* * *

**Present day**

'But if I remember correctly we made up two days later.' Stella said

'Yeah we did didn't we' Mac said softly.

Mac and Stella looked at each other sharing small smiles.

'I hate to interrupt this moment but why don't we remember how you two got back together.' Adien said

* * *

**1977**

'Stel' Mac said walking over to her

'Leave me alone Mac' She replied

'I love you Stel. I really do.'

'Mac, I love you too. But I don't mind you looking at other girls just don't flirt with them please'

'So if I promised that I wouldn't flirt only look at other girls. We'll be back together.'

'Yeah'

'I promise'

Mac then kissed Stella on the lips.

* * *

**Present day**

'Does anybody remember when we all skipped school one day and went down to the mall?' said Adien.

'Yeah' they all said together.

'That was actually quite funny.' Danny said

'Hey Stel didn't you buy a mini skirt and a top that stopped about a centimetre or so below you're breasts' Mac said

'Only you Mac would remember that' Stella said

'Well I was you're boyfriend back then'

'So you were'

'Guys as much as I love talking about how you two were together back then can we carry on with the shopping.' said Flack

* * *

**The Mall '77**

'Hey Adien what do you think of this' Stella asked holding up a mini skirt and a top.

'Oh I love it. Mac will die when he sees you in that tonight.' She replied

'So you think I should get it'

'Oh yeah girl. You buy it'

Stella walked up to the checkout to pay for the outfit.

'Come Aid' Stel said when she'd finished paying for the outfit 'Let's go and find the guys'

They both walked out the shop to find the guys.


	5. I think I'm

**Chapter 5: I think I'm…**

**Present day**

'Hey Stel' Adien asked when the guys had gone to get something to eat.

'Yeah' Stella replied

'Remember when you thought you were pregnant…'

'…And it turned out I was. Yeah I do'

'But this was in September when you found out wasn't it'

'Yup'

'Does Mac know about Samantha Stel?'

'No he doesn't'

What the girls didn't know was that the guys were back and had been listening in to their conversation.

* * *

**September '76**

'Hey Adien I need a word' Stella said

'Sure Stel.' Adien replied. She walked away from the guys and followed Stella to the bathroom. 'What's up' she asked

'I think I might be pregnant' Stella replied

'Mac'

'Yeah'

'If you are you have to tell him'

'I know'

* * *

**Present day**

'What happened with Samantha when she was born?' Adien asked

'My parents looked after her when I was at school'

'What about the prom did they look after her then?'

'No they hired a babysitter because they wanted to go out as well.'

'You know you have to tell Mac'

'I know'

'I mean it Stel. You never told him back then so you have to tell him now.'

The guys coughed causing the Adien and Stella to look up.

'How long have you been there?' Stella asked Mac

'Long enough' he replied 'Stella a word'

Mac then walked out of the break room and to the locker room. Stella followed him. When she was in the room Mac closed and locked the door behind her.

'Why didn't you tell me Stel?' Asked Mac

'I didn't know how' she replied

'You didn't know how for seventeen years Stel?'

'Yeah'

'Damn it Stella. I don't think I can trust you anymore. No matter how much I still…' he trailed of.

'Still what Mac'

'Never mind'

Mac unlocked the door and went back to the break room. Stella followed five minutes later.

* * *

**Break room**

'Is everything sorted' Adien asked when Stella walked in five minutes after Mac.

'Yeah.' Stella said looking at Mac.

* * *

**A/N:** The next chapter the gang will meet Samantha 


	6. Meeting Samantha and Lindsey

**Chapter 6:** **Meeting Samantha and Lindsey**

**Next day at the main desk**

'Hey Samantha' Adien said when she saw the sixteen year old brunette walk through the lab doors.

'Adien how many time have I told you to call me Sam' Sam replied

'Fine Sam you're mum's in the break room with the guys and she's told them about you.'

'Cool'

Sam followed Adien to the break room. When they got there they could her Mac telling the others about the new csi.

'…So we've got a new csi coming later today' Mac said

'What's their name?' Danny asked

'It's umm…Lindsey Monroe' Mac said

'Wait the same Lindsey Monroe we bullied back in high school' Adien said walking into the break room. 'Oh and Stel Sam's here'

Sam walked in to the break room.

'Sam what are you doing here?' Stella asked

'Can't I come and see my mum with out any reason' she replied

'Hi I'm Danny'

'Hi' Sam replied

'This is Don but everyone calls him Flack. And you're mum can introduce our boss' Danny said

'Why me' said Stella

'You know why Stel'

'Ok Sam this is Mac our boss and…'

'…My dad yeah I know'

'How'

'Pictures of you two together back in high school before I was born so I put two and two together and came up with four'

About five minutes later the chief came with Lindsey.

'Guys trust Mac has told you about the new csi?' he asked

'Yeah' all four csi's said together.

'Okay then. This is Lindsey Monroe. Lindsey I'll let them introduce themselves okay'

'Sure' Lindsey said

'Before you say anything Lindsey I just want to say on behalf of the rest of us not including Sam that were sorry for what happened back in high school.' Stella said 'So no hard feelings?'

'It's all long forgotten.' Lindsey replied.


	7. Family Time

**Chapter 7: Family Time**

**Stella's Apartment**

There was a knock at the door.

'Sam get the door will you' Stella said

'Fine!' Sam replied

Sam opened the door to see Mac standing there.

'Hey dad' she said

'Hey Sam is you're mom in?' he asked

'Yeah. MOM!' She shouted 'its Dad'

'No need to shout Samantha' Stella replied

'Whatever' Sam said walking up the stairs to her room

'Hey.' Mac said softly

'Hey come in' she replied softly.

Stella moved out of the way to let Mac in.

'So what brings you here?' She asked

'To see Sam and…You' Mac replied

Stella thought she saw a look in his eyes that she'd seen only once in Mac and that was back in high school the night they slept together.

'Sam. Get down here.'

Sam came down the stairs

'What?' She asked

'Sit down and talk to you're dad while I make dinner okay'

'Yeah. What we having?'

'Pasta.'

'Again' Sam moaned 'Can't we have takeaway please' Sam said pouting

Mac laughed 'Come on Stel let the kid have a takeaway for once'

'See even dad agrees with me that I…I mean we should have a takeaway'

'Fine let me order a pizza then'

While Stella was on the phone ordering the pizza Sam turned to Mac and said 'You still love her don't you?'

Mac turned and looked at Sam shocked

'Oh come on I know you do. You look at like you did in the pictures I've seen'

'Sam'

'Fine I'll drop it but before I do I know she still loves you I don't think she ever stopped loving you'

Stella walked back into the living room.

'The pizza should be here in about half an hour'

'Okay' Sam and Mac said together.

Stella laughed.

'What you two been talking about then?' She asked

'Not much.' Mac replied

'I'm going to my room. Remember what told you dad.' Sam said. She then went up the stairs and to her room.

What Sam said kept going around in Mac's mind _I know she still loves you I don't think she ever stopped loving you._

'Mac' Stella said pulling Mac out of his thoughts.

'Yeah'

'What did Sam say?' She asked

'Nothing you need to worry about Stel' Mac replied.


	8. Family Time Part 2

**Chapter 8: Family time part 2**

'You sure?' Stella asked

'Yeah' he replied

There was a knock at the door _must be the pizza_ thought Mac. Stella got up to answer the door. She paid the pizza guy and brought the pizza into the living room.

'Shall we tell Sam pizza's here?' She asked

'Yeah'

'Sam pizza's here' Stella shouted up the stairs.

Sam came running down the stairs. She grabbed a slice of pizza and began eating.

'What' She asked the questioning stares.

'Hungry are we Sam' Mac asked

'Yeah I haven't eaten since lunch dad.'

After they finished the pizza half an hour later they sat down and watched the tv. After a while Sam said 'I'm going to bed. Don't stay up to late you two'

Ten minutes past when Mac decided it was best that he went home now. 'Stel.' He said

'Yeah' She replied

'I'm going home now okay.'

'Yeah let me see you out.' Stella said following Mac to the door.

'I'll see you tomorrow at work' He leaned down to kiss Stella's cheek. She turned at the last minute making Mac kiss he lips. The kiss was gentle at first but then it grew more passionate and deeper. Stella wrapped her arms around his neck while Mac put his hands in her hair. Mac closed the door with his foot and then turned him and Stella around so Stella's back was facing the door. He pushed her against the door. Stella's legs went around his waist. When the need for oxygen came more desperate he pulled away slowly.

'Damn it Mac you haven't kissed me like that since highs school.' She said while Mac let go of her. When her feet landed on the ground she told Mac 'I think you better go now Mac. I'll see you tomorrow at work.'

'Yeah see you tomorrow Stel.'

What neither of them new was that Sam had seen the whole incident and had taken a photo on her digital camera. She planed on showing Danny and Flack the photo tomorrow when she'd printed it of which she was planning on doing as soon as Mac had left.


	9. The Prom

**Chapter 9: The prom**

**The lab the next day**

'Hey does anyone remember the prom?' Adien asked when she walked into the break room.

'Yeah it was fantastic' Danny replied. Mac and Stella glanced at each other not wanting to remember what happened on that night. Danny and Adien caught them glancing at each other

_Something defiantly happened back the_n Adien mouthed to Danny.

_Oh yeah_ Danny mouthed back.

'Mac. What happened between you and Stel at the prom?' Adien asked

'Nothing' Mac said quickly

'Yeah right Mac. Stella can you or Mac please tell us what happened.' Danny said

'We might ass well Mac' said Stella

* * *

**May 1977**

'Hey hun' Mac said

'Hey Mac' Stella replied

Mac lent down and kissed her on the lips. 'So you ready'

'Yeah'

Mac and Stella walked into the gym hand in hand.

'Hey Mac, Stel' Flack shouted. He excused himself form the girl he was dancing with and walked over to the two.

'Hey Don' Mac said

'Hey Don you seen Danny or Adien yet?' Stella asked

'Nope. Hang on here they are' Flack said pointing towards the door where Danny and Adien had walked through.

* * *

**Two hours later**

'Hey you guys seen Mac?' Stella asked Adien, Danny and Flack

'Nope. Sorry Stel' they replied.

'Thanks.'

Stella walked out of the school to get some fresh air. She started to walk back in a couple of minutes later when she heard a low moan. She recognised the moan. It was Mac. She then heard a voice. It wasn't Mac's voice. Stella knew whose voice it was. It was Claire Matthews. She ran back into the school.

When she go to the gym she walked in and acted like nothing was wrong.

'Hey you find him Stel?' Adien asked

'Nah he's probley gone to the bathroom' she replied

Mac walked in five minutes later and a couple of minutes after that Claire walked in. Mac went straight to Stella and wrapped his arms around her waist. Stella leaned back and whispered to him _'Outside. Now'_

Mac followed Stella outside. When outside Mac asked 'What's this about Stel'

'I know'

'Know what?' he asked

'Oh don't give me the 'know what' crap Mac Who know what I'm on about'

Mac sighed he had hopped she wouldn't find out 'How long have you known?' he questioned

'About half an hour. I heard you two Mac. How could you'

'I don't know why I did it'

'Mac…' She was interrupted by Adien who had come out to tell them that they were announcing the prom king and queen. They followed Adien back into the school. This isn't over Stella mouthed to Mac. When they got back into the gym the announcement came and Mac and Stella were prom king and queen for the fourth and finial year.

After they had a dance or two Stella took Mac's hand and brought him back outside.

'What's wrong this time Stel?' he asked

'Were over Mac'

'Why?'

'Because you cheated on me. That's why Mac'

'So this is it then. This is the end of us.'

'Yeah. I'll see you around Mac' She then walked back into the school leaving a shocked Mac behind.

* * *

**Present day**

'So Mac cheated and you dumped him on the night of the prom?' Danny asked Stella. He'd walked into the break room while they were telling Adien what happened

'Yeah. I'll umm…I'll be back in a minute.' Stella sad while walking to the door. She walked down the hall and to the locker room.

'Go after her Mac' Danny said. Mac followed Stella into the locker room.

'Hey Adien' Danny said

'Yeah'

'Come and check out the picture Sam sent to me'

'What' it of?'

'Mac and Stella…kissing…last night' he replied

* * *

**Locker room**

'Stel' Mac said

'What do you want Mac?'

'I'm sorry about what happened back then'

'That's the first time in god knows how many years that you've apologized for what happened.'

'I know and I really am sorry. I regret it now. I have done since before Claire and I got married.'

'Do you think of what might have happened if you hadn't cheated?'

'Yeah every day I think of what we had and could have had. I still love you Stella. I never stopped loving you' Mac said with tears in his eyes.

'I love you two Mac.'

Mac then lent down and kissed Stella. It was a short but sweet kiss. When he pulled away he said 'Mary me Stel'

'What' she was shocked but happy

'Stel will you marry me'

'Yes' she wrapped her arms around his neck.


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

'Hey Stel' Adien said when Stella walked into the break room an hour later

'Hey Adien'

'So what happened?'

'Mac asked me to marry him'

'And you of course said yes'

'Of course I did'

* * *

**5 years later**

'You know Adien's pregnant' Stella said to Mac after they'd put there three kids to bed. They were curled up on the couch watching the tv.

'Whose the dad?'

'Don is remember thee going out'

'Oh yeah. How's Sam doing?'

'Fine her and Danny seem to be happy'

'I remember back when they told us they were dating I could of sworn you were ready to kill Danny'

'He knows that if he hurts her then he's dead.'

After a couple of minutes of silence Mac turned to Stella and said 'I'm going to bed you coming?'

'Yeah I'll be there in a minute' She replied. Mac walked up stairs to their bedroom. Stella turned of the tv and followed him up stopping to check on the kids.

* * *

**A/N:** That's it finished. 


End file.
